


my baby, my baby (tell your baby that I'm your baby)

by Endermaans (Superbly_obsessed)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gen, Literally just pain, Mild Gore, awesamdad. what more do you want me to say, inspired by a mitski song. because fuck you., please god read these tags i cannot take this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbly_obsessed/pseuds/Endermaans
Summary: "Sam," He choked, blood dribbling down his chin, "I'm gonna die, aren't I?" His eyes were unfocused, darting around rapidly, and his vision was blurred with tears.Sam pressed a hand to the bleeding boy's abdomen, shaking his head frantically - "No, you won't, please, just stay awake a little while longer-""Sam, its okay. I... think I've always known."----What if he really was in the way of that nuke?
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 403





	my baby, my baby (tell your baby that I'm your baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, uh. I wanted pain because I am both a masochist and a sadist. Enjoy. 
> 
> (General TW here for yknow, blood, death, gore kinda, angst, lots of just bad stuff. Pls click off if any of this might trigger you, your health is more important!! <3)
> 
> Title is lyrics from "I bet on losing dogs" by Mitski! (Now excuse me as I go cry.)

His ears were ringing. It was so fucking loud.

He felt dizzy. Why did he feel dizzy? He tried to sit up, but it hurt.

Everything hurt, as a matter of fact. Everything hurt so much, the light was too bright, the ringing was too loud, and he felt too _light,_ and all too heavy at the same time.

He could hear someone calling his name and he tried to turn his head, turn his torso, and he threw himself into a coughing fit. Oh, wasn't that great-

_Oh._

That was blood. And there was a lot of it. Fuck.

He heard the person calling his name, he heard their voice, and it was a lot clearer now. ~~_Dad_~~ Sam. Sam Nook? No. Just Sam.

"Tommy- oh my god, Tommy, no- hey, look at me," Sam panted, falling to his knees, eyes wide and fearful, worried ~~with no reason to be, because he was _fine_.~~

Tommy smiled weakly, and god is hurt to do so, it hurt to do anything, to emote, to feel all those pairs of eyes looking at him ~~and to feel the gaze of Jack and Niki on him, their hateful gazes.~~

"Sam-" He wheezed, smile still on his face. "Hey. Guess I-" He coughed, hard, blood dripping out the corner of his mouth- "Guess I couldn't get you that wood after all, huh?" Sam took in a shuddering breath, desperately trying to compose himself ~~though Tommy didn't know what for, he wasn't anybody to cry over. That was what he'd been told time and time again, by Dream, his-~~

"Sam," He choked, blood dribbling down his chin, "I'm gonna die, aren't I?" His eyes were unfocused, darting around rapidly, and his vision was blurred with tears. 

Sam pressed a hand to the bleeding boy's abdomen, shaking his head frantically - "No, you won't, please, just stay awake a little while longer-"

"Sam, its okay. I... think I've always known." Hope had been lost for him the second he'd started coughing blood, the second his ears had started ringing, the second his feet were blown out from under him. "I can't exactly escape death every time, can I?"

"No, kid, please-" Sam was so quiet now, desperately trying to hold the kid alive. ~~If Tommy said he hadn't shed a tear at that moment, he would have been fucking lying.~~

"It's okay. I just... I just wanna say I'm sorry." Tommy glanced away towards the sky, everything felt a bit lighter now, and it hurt less, now. Never a good sign. 

"Tell...Tell Tubbo I'm gonna see him, ok?" His voice was whispery, and Sam could feel his heart beat slow down. No, no, please, Sam wanted to beg to the gods, those forsaken sky gods, the ones who threw them down here and left them to fend for themselves-

"I will. I will." He choked on his own words, and he knew he'd hardly be able to say anything else. Tommy smiled, leaning his head against the arm that held him, a small "thank you" bubbling past his lips before it all felt too quiet.

And it was far too quiet. 

And Sam clutched the lifeless body of Tommy, of his boy, of his _son,_ and he wailed in despair as the world could ~~and would only ever~~ watch. 

~~And Niki and Jack would never say anything. After all, this was what they had wanted.~~

~~Right?~~

**Author's Note:**

> what did I tell ya? its just pain. ITS JUST PAIN THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM IT. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, many thanks!
> 
> While you're here, join the [SRL discord!](https://discord.gg/tKwaM4pzYJ)  
> Tell em Ghost sent ya!
> 
> edit: 2/4/21; HOW IN GODS NAME DID THIS GET OVER 1000 HITS AND 200 KUDOS WHAT-  
> Ok well I'm really glad yall enjoyed this!!


End file.
